


Locked Up

by cassidys_angel



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Prison, Prison Sex, Protectiveness, eventual cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassidys_angel/pseuds/cassidys_angel
Summary: Jesse Custer is serving 10 years in prison and who should he get for a cellmate?  Cassidy.





	1. Guilty

**Author's Note:**

> So Jesse ends up in prison for what happened in Dallas, Tulip didn't lose the baby and Cassidy arrives sooner to Texas (That's a good thing)

Guilty.  Jesse wasn't surprised when the verdict was passed down, nor did it phase him when it came time for sentencing at least not on the outside.

Ten years in a Texas men's prison.  Jesse wasn't worried about himself it was Tulip he was concerned about, she was pregnant and Jesse wasn't gonna get to be there to witness the birth of his child. She was worse for wear when the judge handed down the sentence but she promised to write and visit but she'd be alone out there without any help.  It really fucked with Jesse knowing he screwed up this bad.

The bus ride to the prison was peaceful, just Jesse and two guards.  "You better enjoy this peace and quiet boy cause once you're inside you ain't gonna get no peace"

Jesse just stared out the window thinking about his last moment with Tulip, the one thing his lousy court appointed attorney did good on.  "Don't you dare do anything stupid in there Jesse Custer!  You keep your head down and you make damn sure you come home to me and this baby"

"I won't do anything stupid Tulip and our baby is gonna be a kid when I get out.  Probably won't even wanna be around me"

"Don't talk shit like that!  I'll be bringing them to see you.  I promise" one last embrace and kiss then they dragged him away.

The bus pulled up to the big gates and came to a stop while the opened up.  Once inside and he had been processed they were walking him to his cell.  All the other prisoners were hooping and hollering at him "Hey pretty boy! Your ass is gonna be mine!"

Jesse just ignored them and kept shuffling his feet.  They brought him to the cell "You're gonna have fun with this shithead" the guard laughed opening up the cell and shoving Jesse inside.

He had to squint in the dark cell he could make out a very thin man laying on the top bunk.  "Hi I'm Jesse, Jesse Custer"

"Don pay no mind to Charlie he's jus bein a twat.  I'm Cassidy" the man sat up and jumped off the bunk to shake Jesse's hand.

"Wha ya in fer?"

"Armed robbery.  What about you?"

"I beat the shite outta three fellers.  Attempted murder they tried ta say.  Lawyer got me an assault an battery got eight years.  I've served six already"

Jesse took a seat on the bottom bunk "Aww why so down?  Ya got family ya miss?" Cassidy took a seat beside him.  He took a pack of cigarettes out of his shirt pocket and offered Jesse one.  He accepted "Thanks and yeah my girlfriend, Tulip.  She's three months pregnant"

"Well congrats!  Ya know wha this calls fer? Whiskey!"

Jesse watched Cassidy reach into the back of the toilet to pull out a flask "How'd you get that in here?"

"Oh lemme tell ya Jess ya got lucky havin me fer a cellmate.  I'm gonna be yer best mate in here.  Trust me."


	2. Three Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassidy has to school Jesse on how he's going to survive prison.

"Lemme give ya the run down of this fine hell hole..." Cassidy began as he and Jesse were heading to a table to eat breakfast.

"...okay so right, that huge bald guy in tha corner is Vincent he sorta ya know runs this place.  He has three trusted advisors those would be tha goofy fucks sittin round him.  Don fuck with any of'em" Cassidy stopped but Jesse was going to keep walking "Slow up there Jess an let'em by"

"Who?"

"Me!  You tasty looking dick fuck!  Mmm another white boy.  I love me some white boys ain't that right Cassidy?  He's my favorite Irish fuck ain't ya?"

"Hi Donovan.  This here's Jesse"

Donovan got close up to Jesse "Hope you ain't a fragile thing cause you gonna get broke the fuck in"

Jesse thought for a split second about shoving his food into Donovan then beating him with the tray but it took all he had to let him walk away.  "He's a real shithead"

"Eh he's not so bad if ya jus follow the rules"

They took their seats and Cassidy explained the rules, "Three rules.  First whatever ya have half of it belongs to Donovan, second if yer gonna survive don say no when they come round..."

"Say no to what?"

"Are ya thick?"

"Sex?  No fuckin way!"

"You'll get used to it but rule three is ya didn't see anything an ya know nothin bout nothin got it?" Cassidy said taking a bite out of his fried chicken.

Jesse was having issue with the second rule.  He looked around at the other men when caught Vincent staring at him "Oh shite, Vincent has his eyes on ya now.  Donovan better hope he don call ya"

"I'm not anyone's bitch!  I'd rather take a beating than be fucked in the ass!"

"Oh keep tha attitude an you'll be gettin both.  Fuck they're comin over.  Stay calm an let me do the talkin"

Vincent and his men approached the other men around Jesse and Cassidy fled the table.  He sat down beside Jesse "Hi cutie pie what's your name?"

"None of your fucking business" Jesse spat Cassidy hung his head and shook it.

"What did you say to me fuck boy?"

"I said..."

"This is Jesse an not tryin ta step on toes but Donovan already claimed'em" Cassidy interrupted.

"Is that so?  I don't see the mark"

"It's his first day Donovan jus hasn't got round to it."

Vincent shoved his finger hard into Jesse's chest "Watch yourself fuck boy.  Lets go" he got up his men glared at Jesse.

"Be calm I says let me do the talkin I says.  Yer gonna have it rough here if ya don straighten up."

"So you and Donovan fuck?"

"Occasionally but see I earned my rights jus hafta show'em respect every now an then.  Like I told ya yer damn lucky ya got me.  I'll have yer back if ya have mine?  I'll take care of ya if take care o'me?"

"Does that mean I'll have to let you fuck me?"

Cassidy blushed mildly Jesse was very attractive to him, "Only if ya want I'm not gonna force ya" he held out his hand for Jesse to shake.  Jesse hesitated but placed his hand in his, "Deal."


	3. Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse figures out why it's a bad idea to piss Cassidy off.

Jesse gritted his teeth while Donovan finished carving his mark into Jesse's arm "Don clench so tight Jess it only makes the pain worse"

Finally he stopped and signaled for one of his men to let Jesse go.  "There you go, this mark guarantees you protection.  I take care of my white boys so if anybody fucks with you, you come to me baby boy"

"Right" Jesse's arm burned and ached, he was feeling nauseous.  Donovan handed him a flask he gladly received it and took a big swig.  His bulged and he started choking "Easy there white boy that ain't whiskey.  That's the good shit, moonshine.  My daddy's recipe brought here straight from Alabama."

Jesse passed it back after another hearty drink "Cassidy here tells me you're not so keen on gettin fucked.  I'm a pretty fair man so I'll make you a nice little arrangement you suck me off Thursdays in the shower at noon, I'll send Bobo to get you.  And Monday and Friday nights I get some live entertainment, you and Irish here have to fuck for me.  Right here same time"

Jesse shot Cassidy an angry look he quickly looked down, "I need you to understand I ain't gay I don't wanna suck your dick and I don't wanna fuck him..."

"Well how do you expect to survive?  Get through what? Ten years?  They ain't gonna let your woman in here to fuck you.  Ain't none of us gay we just have to do what we gotta do.  Jerking off only gets it so much.  Take it or I'll cut your white ass up right here, right now.  How would your baby mama feel about that?  You dying in prison on your second day at that"

Jesse sneered at him but took a deep breath "Fine you got a deal"

Donovan stopped Cassidy "Keep that bitch boy in line.  I'm puttin you in charge of him.  He fucks up or does stupid shit it's your ass as much as his.  Better be getting some practice in him"

"Shit Donovan with what?  Skinny Irish prick ain't swinging you know he gonna choke on it"

"You probably right Beanie but you better break him in Cassidy and keep him straight" Cassidy nodded exiting.

"I'm sorry Jess I thought if I maybe appealed ta him he wouldn't touch ya but tha's not a bad deal"

"You fucking did that on purpose!  If you wanna fuck me then say so!  Don't go behind my fucking back and make arrangements for me!" Jesse yelled at him.

"Look I had no clue wha he was gonna work out okay?  Ya need ta seriously think this through an understand yer nothin to these guys an they don care if ya get shanked or hung up by a bed sheet.  Yer gonna need all tha friends you can get Jess" Cassidy climbed up on his bunk.  Jesse was seething with anger he yanked Cassidy down and onto to the floor.

Jesse threw the first punch "I can take care of my damn self!"

Cassidy shoved Jesse backwards, he fell against the small desk on the opposite wall.  He stood up and backhanded Jesse several times "Ya don wanna go pickin fights with me boy-o!  I'm tryin ta be nice to ya.  Ya gonna do it again" Cassidy asked with his hand raised ready to slap him again.

Jesse shook his head and Cassidy lowered his arm then extended his hand.  He helped Jesse off the floor and went to get back in his bunk when he swung into the desk.  "Ya fuckin idiot! This stops right now ya fuckin gobshite!"

Cassidy turned around Jesse was going to punch him when Cassidy moved his head.  Jesse's fist hit the wall he felt before he saw Cassidy come close as possible to him.  He wrapped his one arm around Jesse's waist and his hand on one side of his neck while he bit into the other side.

Jesse let out a small holler as Cassidy broke the skin and he felt him sucking his blood.  His eyes were wide with terror he began trembling.  Cassidy let him go and shoved him down onto his bed "Now ya know why yer not gonna fuck with me.  I'm a mother fucking vampire!"


	4. Practice Makes Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse learns the best way to prepare for what's ahead.

Jesse sat in his bunk with his hand over the fresh wound Cassidy had bitten into him.  Cassidy was laying awake smoking a cigarette "Are you really a vampire or just someone who likes drinking blood?" Jesse finally managed to speak again.

"Oh I'm the real deal.  Got turned back in Ireland, 1916 tha was"

"Does anyone else know?"

"You mean in here?  Nah got enough trouble don need more"

Jesse began accessing the total gravity of the situation "If they knew what you are they wouldn't fuck with you"

"Okay but it's kinda hard ta be scared of scrawny Irish twat even if he can tear yer throat out with his teeth" Cassidy chortled.

"I'm serious!"

"I get yer serious an so am I, if I get caught with dead men round me tha's more time added to my sentence.  So this shite stays between us"

"Alright I understand.  But why'd you bite me?"

"Because you were actin like a wanker!  I don stick my neck out fer anyone, I keep to me self as best I can."

Jesse stood up and went over to the toilet.  Cassidy leaned up on his elbows he watched Jesse pull his cock out.  He was impressed by it's size, Jesse was well endowed.  "Are you fuckin staring at me?"

"Jus checkin out the hardware don get upset bout it" he laid back down. 

"Look I know what I have to do, what we have to do but I can't take it if we're going to be like this even in here.  None of that funny shit when it's just us okay?"

"Suit yerself but it's not gonna be as easy as ya think" Cassidy said rolling over towards the wall. 

"What's that mean?"

He sighed, "I take it you've never had anal sex before or sucked a cock.  Ya already are tense bout it I jus think ya should practice cause Thursday is only a day away sweetheart"

"So you want me to suck your dick?"

Cassidy felt his cock stand and take notice "It would be the smart thing ta do"

"Fine lets just get this over with.  But after this practice we never fuck in the cell again.  Mondays and Fridays that's it!"

Cassidy got up and hopped down "Get on yer knees" he commanded gently while unbuttoning his orange jumpsuit.  Jesse didn't want to budge so Cassidy put his hands on his shoulders and pushed him down.  "Ya fuckin bite my cock an I'll rip yer throat out.  Understood?"

Jesse nodded "Good boy" Cassidy reached into his underwear and pulled his cock to the surface.  Jesse watched as he stroked it a little "Open wide an say 'Ahh'" he joked but Jesse didn't even crack a smile.

 _"Think of Tulip, think about fucking her sweet pussy"_ he whispered in his head.  Cassidy rubbed his cock head around Jesse's lips trying to push past them.  He closed his eyes and opened his mouth "Start slow don rush or yer gonna end up chokin on it"

For a first timer Jesse was pretty decent.  Cassidy moaned softly and placed his hand on the back of Jesse's head "Ohh yah! Jesse! Fuck yer such a good boy!"

Cassidy pushing Jesse's head made all of his meat go in at once.  Several times he almost gagged but he fought through it "Lick it dirty boy" Jesse felt him release his hair.  He licked the shaft to the head and flicked his tongue around all over it.  Thanks to watching Tulip all that time he was able to give an okay blowjob.

Cassidy grunted loudly and Jesse felt a hot spurt erupt from the tip.  "Don spit it out Donovan will bend ya over an fuck ya in tha arse if ya do"

Jesse gagged it down Cassidy handed him the whiskey flask.  He hammered it down "Ya did good wan me ta return tha favor?"

"No, that's okay." He sat down on his bunk.  Cassidy got back into his bed "It'll get better Jess jus gotta give it time"

Jesse laid there wide awake while Cassidy snored away.  He definitely would never humiliate Tulip during a blowjob ever again by pulling her hair or making her gag.  He rolled over to his side and tried to go to sleep but it was then he felt it as the memory of Cassidy's cock coming in his mouth played through his mind, his own cock was growing hard.


	5. Going Steady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse opens up to Cassidy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't a Jessidy shipper but I can't help but fall for these two. Especially Cassidy he's so sweet.

"How'd it go?" Cassidy asked Jesse as Bobo (who Jesse didn't know was a guard) locked the cell back up.

"I don't wanna to talk about it but he sent this" Jesse's voice was hoarse from gagging on Donovan's thick cut meat.  He handed Cassidy a medium sized bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Are ya sure?  Cause tha's a gift fer ya.  Did ya think Donovan jus disrespects his claims?  Tha's jus ta keep'em in line but he's a sensitive an romantic feller"

Jesse opened it up and took a drink.  Cassidy got up from the bunk "So tomorrow is tha big day.  If it goes well ya wanna wear my necklace?" Cassidy was trying to make light of it all but Jesse still wasn't amused.

"Cass it's not funny.  If I tell you something you gotta promise you won't get fucking weird on me or tell anyone"

"I promise swear on me mum's grave"

"I dunno but the other night after ya know, well I was laying there and I wasn't trying to think about it but I did and I don't know why but my dick got hard"

He was using as vague of terms as he could.  Jesse was waiting for Cassidy to burst out laughing or make some gay joke.  "It happens"

"Not to me it don't.  I'm not gay so why did it happen?"

"Ya know Jess yer a lil to hell bent on provin yer not gay.  I think ya have a problem with it cause ya enjoyed it.  I went through the same me self, I got into fights an put in solitary confinement jus ta avoid it but ya gotta tell yerself it's how yer gonna survive an if ya enjoy it well tha's jus a bonus.  Trust me nobody is judging ya"

Jesse soaked up Cassidy's words "Well if this has to happen I only want to be fucked by you."

"Goin steady are we now?  I had ya pegged fer a soft touch.  Ya try ta be Mr. Tough Guy but yer a softie.  But I understand an I promise I won't ever hurt ya again or let someone else do it either"

Jesse could see the genuineness in Cassidy's eyes.  He could tell that Cassidy may have wanted to kiss him but he wasn't quite ready for any of that "Thanks Cass" a simple buddy punch in the arm would have to suffice for now.


	6. What's Happening?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get deep after Jesse finds out something awful Cassidy has done.

After dinner Jesse and Cassidy were settled into a card game with two other inmates.  "That's Gin"

"Oh Oscar ya fuckin twat how do ya keep winnin?" Cassidy threw his cards down.  "You may be the Irish one but I'm sure damn luckier than you are"

"Well, one o'these days yer lucks gonna run out." Cassidy spotted two of Vincent's associates enter "Come on Jess time ta go" Cassidy tugged on his sleeve.  Jesse looked around till he spotted them.

"Yo Oscar, Vincent requests your presence.  And you little bitches better not even think bout running.  Get your asses to the showers.  Don't make us force you!" They both punched their fists in their palms.

"What's going on Cass?  Shouldn't we go get Donovan?" Jesse whispered as the two bigger men got behind them.  Cassidy looked nervous Jesse knew he was about to find out why.

Everyone was gathered in the showers they shoved Oscar in the center to the drain.  The other men enclosed him in "Come on guys!" He tried frantically to break through but they kept shoving him.

Vincent stepped into the center of the room behind Oscar while Donovan came through beside Jesse and Cassidy.  "Donovan please you gotta help me.  It's all a big misunderstanding" Oscar pleaded.

Donovan knelt down to his level removing the sucker from the corner of his mouth, "I'm gonna miss you Oscar and I'm damn sorry it's gotta go down like this but you brought it on yourself." He patted his shoulder then rose up "See this is what happens when your little punk asses start thinking you sly!  Vincent and I we're fair men and all we ask is our cut of shit and respect.  But some of y'all get it up in your dumb fuck brains you can play both sides of the coin.  And instead of coming clean you're knee deep in shit.  All of you have to witness this because you better hope one day it won't be you" Donovan finished by looking back at Vincent and made a gesture with his hand across his neck.

"DONOVAN NO! PLEASE I'M SORRY!!" Oscar screamed reaching his hand out but Donovan just walked through Jesse and Cassidy again but not before stopping by Cassidy and whispering in his ear "Thanks for giving me the ups on that rat bastard." He patted him then exited.

"Cassidy you fuck!  You dimed me out?!?  Fuck you!" Cassidy didn't show any emotion or reaction at all.  He just stood stone faced.  Vincent grabbed Oscar by his hair tightly to raise his neck.  Oscars' eyes locked onto Jesse's as the knife slit his throat, a look Jesse would never forget.

"What happened to rule number three?" Jesse cornered Cassidy back in the cell before he could get on his bunk.

Cassidy jerked himself away, "Yah well when yer asked ta spy on someone an report back it kinda cancels rule three.  Now fuck off an lemme go ta bed"

"Cassidy, that man is dead because of you!  What if he has kids out there?" Jesse couldn't understand Cassidy's uncaring demeanor.

"Sad as shite for the little fuckers truly I am but lemme ask ya Jess is there a man dead because of you?"

Jesse narrowed his eyes, "How'd you know that?"

"Nothin is sacred in here.  So don ya go judging me.  Yer gonna see cause one day yer gonna be asked ta do somethin ya don wanna do."

It finally had shown itself to Jesse in Cassidy's eyes his remorse.  He had a few tears falling "Hey I'm sorry Cass" Jesse placed his hand on his shoulder Cassidy pushed it away.

He was full on crying Jesse tried again to touch him but Cassidy kept fighting until Jesse grabbed both sides of his face and pressed his lips onto Cassidy's.

"I won't ever let them do tha to ya Jess I'll kill'em all before I'll see tha be you" Cassidy vowed when they pulled apart.  He put forehead against Jesse's.  Jesse couldn't explain what was happening or why he was feeling this way for this man but he pressed back and kept Cassidy's face in his hands stroking his cheek with his thumb.


	7. I Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassidy shares a painful story with Jesse.

Jesse woke up Friday morning being greeted by Cassidy sitting beside on the bed "Cass?  Is something wrong?" He mumbled in a sleepy voice. 

"Nothin jus watchin ya sleep.  Ya make the cutest lil faces when yer dreamin"

Jesse groaned turning to his other side away from Cassidy.  "It's too early for this shit"

Cassidy's heart raced he could easily profile himself behind Jesse to hold him.  And after their kiss last night he was almost sure Jesse wouldn't freak out.  Hand shaking he reached out for Jesse's bare shoulder, his skin was warm and smooth.  Cassidy began rubbing he positioned himself behind Jesse and kept rubbing his arm gently.  Jesse moaned lightly "Tulip baby hold me tight"

Cassidy didn't know if he should considering Jesse was dreaming about his lady love, it might be a rude awakening to find out it was really him.  But he secured his arm around Jesse's waist and moved even closer until Jesse's back and Cassidy's chest were touching.  It started with a small peck behind Jesse's ear but Cassidy couldn't help himself he explored Jesse's neck and shoulder with his bottom lip, licking small areas giving Jesse chill bumps.

It wasn't until Cassidy's cock pronounced itself into Jesse's ass cheek he remembered where he was and who was in bed with him.  "Cassidy?" He froze not knowing what would come next.

"Do ya wan me ta stop?"

Jesse's breathing became erratic and his heart too began pounding.  He couldn't speak or think of words.  Cassidy thought quicker while Jesse's brain was idled he slid his hand down his shirt and under the covers.  When Cassidy's hand slipped into Jesse's boxers his mouth dropped open and when it made contact with his cock he closed his eyes and sighed.

Cassidy stroked Jesse gently until a little bit of his juice spilled out he rubbed it around to lubricate.  His hands were coarse but gripped Jesse very well.  He felt Cassidy begin pressing his own erection against his ass.

Cassidy's strokes quickened causing Jesse to gasp with every breath.  Humping himself against Jesse was more agonizing than relieving "Jess I need ta fuck ya"

The way he sounded with a quavering in his voice made Jesse spill a little more "Yes" he gave his consent.  Cassidy had to leave the bed for a moment to grab a small bottle of baby oil.  He greased his stiff prick then got back in bed.  Jesse helped him get his boxers down "Take a deep breath.  Yer gonna feel pressure like ya gotta shite but it'll pass an start feelin good"

Deep breath in then once he felt the head push in he exhaled.  His breathing was uneven until the first few thrusts.  Cassidy's arm went back around his waist he flicked his tongue across the side of Jesse's neck.  Jesse reached arm back and grabbed Cassidy's hair.  "Mmm!" Cassidy moaned thrusting harder.

Jesse felt him give one last hurrah into him then Cassidy settled laying his head on Jesse's shoulder.  "Tonight's gonna be a piece o'cake right?"

"Well that depends think you can handle mine?  I get a little wild when I'm in charge" Jesse laughed.

"Ya saw Donovan's cock, took tha me first time no lube!  Sure I was walkin funny fer a couple o'days but I bounce back fairly quickly"

"Cass you're a crazy son of a bitch, you know that?"

Cassidy kissed Jesse's shoulder and cuddled him close "Hafta be otherwise life gets borin ya know?"

"I reckon but I have never met someone like you"

"A vampire or an Irishman or a crazy man?"

"The first two I guess, I've met some pretty fucking crazy people in my time"

The lights came on out in hallway "Well time for breakfast.  Sorry I can't bring it to ya bed darlin" Cassidy joked rolling over and getting up.

"Hey Cass?"

"Yeah?" Cassidy shook the excess urine from his tip and faced him "Were there any men before me?"

"Ya mean cellmates?  Yeah I've had four of'em.  But as fer any that I bed or cared bout then there was one other"

Jesse was intrigued he sat up pulling his boxers back over his hips and ass "Tell me about him"

"His name was Patrick he had the bluest eyes it was like lookin into the sky.  He was in here before me an he took me under his wing.  Got me set up with Donovan an kept me outta trouble.  See Donovan assigned him to watch me like he did me an you.." Cassidy sat beside Jesse on the bed.

"..so one night Patrick tries ta fuck me jus to break me in.  I kicked his arse an as I said before I went ta solitary confinement.  So Patrick finally convinced me ta give it another try only with my consent."

"Did you love him?"

"Suppose I did but I never told'em" Cassidy grew uncomfortable because he knew Jesse was going to ask what happened to him.

"So maybe when you get out you go find him"

"I can't go where he went.  Patrick's dead Jess"

Cassidy looked away "What happened?"

"Well I sorta pissed off Vincent so he sent someone to beat me arse while I was workin in the laundry room.  Patrick found out an stood up fer me an before I could help'em they stabbed him.  He bled ta death right there on the laundry room floor."

"Shit Cass, I'm sorry.  Did anyone do anything?"

"Wha do ya think?  No cause he broke rule number three he didn't mind his own business.  Do I wish I could go back an eat those fuckers alive?  Yer fuckin right I do an I'm never gonna let'em get their hands on ya"

Jesse was curious as to how Cassidy came to be so attached to him so quickly but he figured he must've reminded him of the one he lost.  He touched Cassidy's arm sympathetically Cassidy turned his head and stared into Jesse's eyes.  The guards could be heard coming around to unlock the doors Cassidy took his moment and kissed Jesse.  "I'm gonna take care of ya Jess an make sure yer safe when I leave.  I promise."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so freaking sad right now! Poor Cassidy!


	8. Rearranging the Shelves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse's visitation with Tulip has him and Cassidy doing some serious thinking.

It was an entire month before Jesse could have any visitors but he had managed to write Tulip faithfully.  She would always write back sometimes three or four times a week.

He was in the cell cleaning himself up when Cassidy came back in "Oh ya gettin all spiffy fer me? Ya clean up nice there lover boy" he teased leaning against the bunks.  "No, Tulip's coming to visit me"

Cassidy had to pretend he wasn't jealous but what could he really expect from Jesse?  She was the mother of his unborn child and the love of his life an all Cassidy seemed to be was his prison boyfriend who protected him and did so many things to make his life locked up so much easier, things Cassidy would never tell him about.

"Well, wish me luck" Jesse said setting his comb down.

"Ya look great she's gonna go gaga over ya" that made Jesse smile he patted Cassidy's arm and headed to the visitation room.

Cassidy plopped his lanky frame in Jesse's bed "Don be such a jealous twat" he said aloud to himself.

He spent alot of nights picturing he and Jesse free from prison and living in a little apartment or house didn't matter much.  Cassidy would like to be anywhere with Jesse, they had really bonded the past month and were very honest with each other.  He had never vulnerable with anyone before not even Patrick.

Even though Jesse was forthcoming about everything and they sometimes enjoyed morning sex and snuggles, Cassidy was left wondering if Jesse felt anything at all or was this just survival?  
**  
Tulip threw her arms around Jesse the instant he was in range "You cut your hair?  I hate it!"

They sat down at the table "How's the baby?"

"Fine they're growing real nice in there, very healthy.  Find out next month the gender"

Jesse smiled he was happy she was taking good care of herself and their baby "So where are you staying?"

Tulip fidgeted a little and couldn't meet his gaze "Tulip?  Where are you living now?"

"I had to go back to my uncle Walter's house"

Jesse let out a disapproving sigh "I do not want our baby raised in that house"

"Okay Jesse where the hell am I supposed to go?  You want me to marry some rich fucker who will be kind enough to take our child in?  Is that you want?" Tulip grew hasty with him.

"Are you working?"

"Yeah doing little things here and there" she didn't want to go into details but she knew he'd figure it out.  She was still doing illegal jobs.

"Dammit Tulip!  I took the entire rap for Dallas!  And you're still out there doing criminal shit" he whispered the last bit harshly.

"Oh so now you have fuckin job standards for me to?  Jesus Christ I'm sorry I ain't living up to your high expectations Jesse Custer but I'm trying the best I can!  Ain't nobody in Annville gonna hire me my reputation or excuse me our reputation precedes me.  Besides someone has to put money on your books"

"Look don't send me the money keep it for yourself and the baby.  I'm gonna get a job working in laundry with my cellmate so don't worry about me.  And please try to get a real job, I don't wanna be in here worrying about what you're doing"

"Fine I'll try.  So what's your cellmate like?  Making friends in here?"

Jesse had hoped the conversation wouldn't steer into Cassidy.  He wasn't ever going to tell Tulip any of what was going on inside the prison walls.  "He's Irish and a pretty decent guy.  We look out for one another"

She reached across the table and squeezed his hand "That's good.  How long does he have?"

"Eight years but has served six. But I'm making friends with other guys that have longer sentences than me" he tried to put her mind at ease.

"Don't you get yourself mixed up in some trouble in here.  Because Jesse I will bust up in here and bury your ass under the damn prison!"

"I made you a promise an I'm gonna keep it" the guard tapped his watch "Well, that's time I gotta get back to my cell"

He gave her one last hug "Tell your cellmate I said thanks for looking after you"

"Yeah, I'll do that" she waved him off until he behind the door leading back to the cellblocks.  Jesse did a lot of thinking on that short walk he was conflicted about cheating on Tulip with Cassidy but also conflicted about his feelings for both of them.  He'd try to sort it out in his bunk, Cassidy was working in the laundry until nine that night.

He was surprised to see Cassidy waiting for him "Thought you had to work?"

"Got someone ta cover me shift so I could be home with you honey.  I know how ya hate me workin long hours at the office"

Cassidy saw Jesse wasn't amused "Sorry ya wanna be the husband?"

"Not now Cassidy" he grumbled laying down.  "Wha happened? Ya find out she's seein another man?"

"No it's complicated alright?"

"Alright I get it ya need ta decompress I'll give ya yer space" he jumped down and went to walk out but Jesse seized his wrist.

"Can we just lay together?"

Cassidy couldn't contain his smile "There's me wife I love so much"

"Why do I have to be the wife?  You're the scrawny one, no offense"

He laughed getting in bed beside Jesse "None taken.  But I figure yer one o'those housewives who sit on her arse all day an eat chocolate an order fancy shite from the TV"

Jesse had to laugh, "No, I'd be the wife ready to beat your ass with an iron skillet for gettin smart with me"

"Well then ya would hafta beat me senseless"

It grew quiet and Jesse's brain flipped and flopped the issues at hand around.  "Ya wanna talk bout it?"

"I don't know.  I don't wanna upset you"

"I think I know wha it's bout.  Ya saw'er an ya realize ya can never tell'er wha's goin on in here.  Ya still love'er but ya feel somethin fer me.  Stop me when I've got it"

"How'd you know that?" If it were intuition then Jesse believed Cassidy was uncanny.

"Patrick had a wife an two kids.  He'd go see'em then come in here an take time ta rearrange the shelves as I call it.  He had ta put the straight husband an father on the very back of the top shelf an pull bein me lover towards the front.  He struggled with it but it's like any bad thing yer doin ya can keep goin till ya can ignore it an accept it's place in yer life"

Jesse didn't know if he'd ever be able to accept what he was, what he was becoming.  "Did Patrick ever tell his wife?"

"I don know I never read their letters.  I did get ta give her Patrick's personal things.  She was really torn up bout it."

"I guess she was he was her husband.  Did you two ever talk about life after you'd be released?"

"Yah an it was a bit o'luck tha we were gettin out at the same time.  He said he wanted ta keep in touch an see each other"

"You mean have an affair?"

"I dunno bout tha but why are ya askin?" Cassidy slouched down and rested both his hands behind his head.

"Just wondering.  I mean I am thinking about what it's going to be when I get out.  What if I can't make love to Tulip?"

"Well ya got ten years ta think bout it no need ta go down tha road right now.  I dunno bout you but I'm feelin a little risky ya wanna go moon the guards an run like hell?"

Jesse chuckled "No, you go ahead I'm just gonna do some thinking"

"Suit yerself I'll tell'em ya said hello" he ran out hollering like a wild man.  Jesse loved his enthusiasm and penchant for trouble.

He began to ponder his release and getting his life back together and raising what he hoped for was his son.  The vision formed in his mind of a cabin in a mountain next to a stream.  He heard the screen door open he heard his son's voice "Dad" he turned around to see him but there was one problem it wasn't Tulip he saw standing next to his son.  It was Cassidy.


	9. A Better Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting with Vincent could be trouble for Jesse.

Things had been going well so far for Jesse, he had learned how to rearrange his own shelves so seeing Tulip wouldn't be awkward and yet being with Cassidy afterwards wouldn't be so shameful.

He was playing checkers with Big John when a small balding man approached him.  "This is for you" he handed Jesse a brown paper bag.  "Who's it from?"

"It's a gift from Vincent"

"I don't want it.  And I won't accept it.  Return to sender Eli"

Eli looked a bit pale but didn't move, he had only one job and that was delivery.  "What you fuckin still standin there for Cornflake? He said he don't want it!"

He sat the bag on the table and walked away.  Jesse's curiosity was peaked he went to look inside of it "Easy there Wild Wild Jess if you go lookin into that bag one might be thinkin you switching sides and that could put a target on your back.  Similar thing happened to Oscar.  Be careful son" Big John advised rising from his chair and walking out.

Jesse had to take the bag to Donovan before Big John breathed a word.  "Well if it ain't Wild Wild Jess, most of them boys don't earn a nickname till a few years but I hear you an Irish causing a stir.  You fittin right in.  What you need?"

Jesse presented Vincent's present to him "I refused it but Eli still left it.  I didn't look at it"

Donovan shifted his lollipop to the other side of his mouth he opened the bag up.  There was a jewelry box inside, Jesse was burning with curiosity.  Donovan opened the box to find a key and a note "Read it to me" he passed the paper to Jesse.

"You have been selected, use this key to get into the all purpose room right before lights out.  Come alone" the last two words were underlined for emphasis.

"Vincent thinks he's cute"

"I'm not going so what do you want me to do with the key?"

"Oh you going in to find out what he's up to.  You ain't the only one he has selected but you're one of the only ones who has come to me an for that I am proud of you.  This life ain't nothing without loyalty, Irish was right about you.  But you can't tell him about this not yet.  You go, find out an report to me when I see you tomorrow"

Jesse nodded in agreement and went back to the recreation room.  He didn't feel right not telling Cassidy especially if things went bad but Jesse had to prove himself because Cassidy wasn't going to be with him always.

At eight-thirty Jesse made his way down to the all purpose room.  It was an old gymnasium that was decommissioned and just remained empty.  He held the key in the lock he still could go get Cassidy just in case but he shook off the notion "Be a grown man" he whispered to himself.

"I knew you'd come pretty boy"

"What'd you want?" Jesse literally wanted to get to the point so he could return to his cell safely.

"You've been here two months how are things going?"

"You've been here ten years you tell me" Jesse smirked.

"Cute, real cute.  Tell me is Donovan treating you alright?  Because you know if he's not I'll gladly take you in.  I could make you my special boy"

"Oh and end up like Oscar?  How special was he to you?"

Vincent was growing irritated with Jesse's smart mouth "You better watch that sassy mouth boy!  I'm offering you the deal of a lifetime.  Whatever Donovan gives you I'll double it, whatever he takes I'll take a smaller portion and you won't be on the bottom.  No, you'll be one of my advisors and I'll assign you two slaves of your own to do your bidding.  Sounds good don't it?"

"I hate to piss on your parade but I'm fine right where I am.  So thanks for the offer but I respectfully decline.  Here's your key back" Jesse tossed to Vincent and turned around.

Two of his advisors went to grab him but Vincent held up his hand to stop them "No, let him go.  He did it respectfully so let him pass"

Jesse sighed relief once he was out of the door.  Cassidy was laying in Jesse's bunk when he got back "Where have ya been?"

"A business meeting"

"Wha ya talkin bout?  Ya weren't meetin with Vincent were ya?"

"Calm down Cass I went straight to Donovan first.  He said it was okay he just wants me to report tomorrow.  But I was told not to say anything about it to you so if you keep this in house I'd appreciate it" Jesse said stripping out of his jumpsuit.

He got into the bed locking Cassidy against the wall.  "Wha did he want?"

"Me to switch sides he offered me a bunch of shit.  I told him no and walked out he seemed okay with it.  Goodnight" he placed his arm around Cassidy.

Cassidy was going to have to keep a close eye on Jesse from that point on.  He knew this wasn't just going to blow over easily.

 


	10. Retaliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a man dead Jesse has alot to fear.

"I wonder what's going on?" Jesse asked waiting by the cell door it was time for breakfast and the guards were nowhere to be found.

He heard heavy footsteps approaching it was Bobo "You all are on lockdown for a few days"

"Wha?? Shite I fuckin hate lockdown" Cassidy groaned.

"Why?  What'd we do?"

"It's not just you two it's the whole cell block.  Last night Pinky got hung  up in the recreation room and was stabbed ten times."

Jesse and Cassidy knew Pinky he was Vincent's second in command.  "Y'all didn't hear this shit from me" they nodded and he moved on down the corridor.  "Holy fuck you think it was Donovan?"

"Keep yer voice down Jess!  If they hear ya yer gonna be hauled up fer questioning or they'll jus go straight ta Donovan.  But yah I'm pretty sure it was or someone he told ta do it.  Pinky was no lil man so I'm thinkin it was more than one"

"Shit!  Do you think it was because of me?"

Jesse could tell by the look on Cassidy's face it was.  "You need ta watch yer back Jess.  There's a shite storm brewin"  
***  
Lockdown lasted for three days but no one was fingered for Pinky's murder.  Cassidy stayed with Jesse constantly to make sure he wasn't attacked.  They were working in the laundry room when Kaisean and Dougie wheeled a cart full of clean linens to Cassidy and Jesse "Yo Irish Fresh deliver this to Binky at the closet"

"Can't ya do it Kaisean?  I'm tryna help Jesse"

"No you potato lovin mother fucker I got other shit I'd rather be doing.  I did my shift now deliver this shit you Leprechaun fuck!"

"Now why ya gotta get ethnical? Tha was jus uncalled fer.  The only potatoes I like are fries and I'm way taller than a Leprechaun!" He grabbed the cart but looked back at Jesse "Watch yer back" he mouthed and Jesse understood.

Jesse finished loading the washer when he realized he didn't have anymore laundry detergent.  He walked into the laundry room closet to grab a bottle when Vincent popped out of the closet and locked hand around Jesse's throat "Hi pretty boy.  Did you think you were safe?  Did you think I wouldn't connect the fucking dots?"

He gripped Vincent's arm trying to pull it off.  Jesse's face started turning red and it was getting harder to inhale oxygen "That's right pretty boy you're going down for a little nap because I'm gonna fuck your sweet ass before I kill you"

 _Hold on.  Cass is coming just hold on._   But Jesse was losing consciousness everything was getting distant but he finally saw him.  He saw Cassidy rushing back in "Put'em down ya sick fuck!  Ya wan someone ta blame then I'm yer man"

Jesse felt Vincent let him go and he immediately hit the floor.  He was too weakened to realize he could breathe again.  In his tunnel vision he saw Vincent and Cassidy brawling.  He shut his eyes for a moment and when he opened them he saw Vincent approaching him with a knife and Cassidy leap onto his back and rip into Vincent's neck.

Jesse couldn't hold on anymore he was out.


	11. Regime Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse comes to and finds out Cassidy's in solitary confinement unsure of his fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an interesting fact the song Cassidy is singing is an original by me.

Jesse came to in the infirmary his vision was blurry at first.  "Cass?"

"Jesse?" He blinked a couple times to see Bobo standing by the bed "Where's Cassidy?" He was trying to get up but Bobo placed his hand on his chest to restrain him "Cassidy is alright, they got him locked up in solitary"

"What about Vincent?"

"He's dead and oh shit Jesse the fuckin way we found him and Cassidy was like something out of a horror movie"

Jesse had a brief flash of memory he remembered Cassidy biting into his neck.  "Did Cassidy say anything?"

"No, we found him just trying to make sure you were okay.  He was covered in blood, he fucking bit Vincent and I guess didn't stop until he broke skin.  His whole fucking throat was ripped out, nothing fucking left and Cassidy had skin in his teeth.  Dear God how the hell do you do that to a man?" Bobo was truly traumatized by the experience but Jesse didn't say a word about Cassidy being a vampire.

"Bobo, I need to see him.  I need to make sure he's okay.  Please can you get me in there?"  
***  
Cassidy was sitting alone in the dark singing "Tha man is like whiskey his kiss'll burn yer lips, he's a brown eyed angel with the devils in his hips..."

"Cass?"

"Jess??  Suppose ya know wha's happened?"

Jesse slid down the door on the outside while Cassidy crawled to it and sat along the other.  "Yeah why'd you do that?  They'll give you more time and it's spreading like wild fire"

"I don much care bout tha.  I did wha I had ta do ta protect ya.  It'll jus tell everyone else not ta fuck with either one of us" Cassidy wasn't proud of what he did but he wouldn't take it back.

"Bobo says you could be in here for a week to a few weeks.  What you want me to do?"

"Nothin Jess it's already done.  Ya jus need ta keep yer head down an stay outta trouble.  I'll be fine by me self so don ya go worryin bout me"

Jesse got up off the floor "Thanks Cassidy the only person I know who would do what you did is Tulip.  I promise when you're out there I'll show you how much I appreciate you"

Cassidy smiled at last "I'm already lookin forward to it."  
***  
The prisoners of Jesse's cellblock were packed in the showers Donovan called a big meeting.  Everyone was gathered around Jesse was leaning up against the wall in the back closest to the door.  Donovan walked in from the opposite door and he set a blue bucket upside down and stepped up on it.

"Alright I called this meeting because E Block has been rocked to it's very core.  Vincent's reign of terror is over so all y'all bitches who belonged to him welcome to my reign!  Y'all serve me now!" There was alot of booing and noise going on. 

"But I have decided not to rule all alone.  I'm going to appoint Vincent's replacement and before you bitches start tryna prove who's tough enough, I've already chosen.  I choose Cassidy.." More jeers and some had looks of fear because they had heard what had happened.

"Who better than the one who usurped the throne?  Yeah he's stuck up in solitary but bitches prepare he shall gloriously return an when he does you bitches better show some damn respect!"

He jumped off the bucket and made his way through the crowd to Jesse.  "What you think?" Donovan asked.

"What if Cassidy doesn't accept?" Jesse knew that Cassidy wasn't celebrating revealing his true self to the world.  He actually felt self loathing and it was going to be difficult for him to move on from it.

"He'll accept.  He really must care about you, to stick up for you like that"

"I guess so.  I'm going to go see him today want me to give him the good news?"

Donovan nodded in approval he gave Jesse a punch in the arm and left. 

Bobo led Jesse to Cassidy's door "Hey Cass" he heard him rummaging around to get to the same spot "How's me wife?"

Jesse smirked it was great to hear him joking again "I'm pretty good, missing my husband.  Listen Donovan called a meeting today and he appointed you into Vincent's position"

Cassidy was silent he didn't know quite what to make of it.  A part of himself loathed what he was and everyone was only going to respect him because of fear.  "Fuckin gobshite figures he would go an do tha"

"It's a good thing right?  Everybody will respect you now"

"Suppose so but fer once I'd like respect tha wasn't offered by bein terrified.  Ya know?"

"Yeah but you have the power now to make everyone obey and have everything given to you.  You gotta admit that's pretty good."

"Yeah ya can start by bein me first lady an decoratin our cell any way ya wan"

"I actually prefer queen"

"Ya would ya fuckin Fruit Loop!  But ya jus remember wha ya promised me tha's all I care bout"

"How could I ever forget Your Majesty?"


	12. Unnecessary Roughness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse gets out of control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is nonconsensual sex AKA rape ahead!

Tulip thought it strange when she came to visit Jesse a guard led her into a private room with a sofa, table and chairs.

"How's my beautiful Tulip?" She wrapped her arms around him when he entered.

"I brought you this, it's the sonogram of our son" she presented him with a small black and white picture.

He took it, looking it over "A boy.  Tulip I'm so excited he's gonna be a bad ass just like his daddy"

"Excuse me?  I think you mean his mommy!  So how come we're in a private room?"

Jesse moved closer and put his arm around her "I won a poker game against a guard.  Lets fool around Tulip, I've been missing you"

"Oh have you?  I thought you'd have you a boyfriend by now" she teased him.  He gave her a sharp look "Why would you say that?"

"Calm down Jesse I was just playing.  Jesus who left the stick up your ass?" It was an instant and regretful action but his hand backhanded her across the face.

"Jesse!  What the fuck is wrong with you?!?" She shoved him away her hand holding her cheek.  Jesse tried to kiss her but she tried to push him away again but persisted she balled her fist and punched him under his left eye. 

Her punch drove Jesse to jerk her up by her arms.  What he did next scared Tulip he threw her face first into the sofa.  "Jesse!  What are you doin?"

He reached up under her skirt and tore her panties down "No! Jesse!  I don't want to" she protested but he didn't listen.  He extracted his cock from his jumpsuit quickly he spit into his palm and slicked his erection up.

"Jesse!  Please!" She begged trying to get up but he shoved her back down then spread her ass cheeks.  Tears fell from Tulip's eyes and her mouth was agape in horror as Jesse took what he wanted.

She wanted to scream because the pain was unimaginable but she couldn't all that could be heard were sobs and a few grunts from Jesse.  When it was over Jesse redressed himself while Tulip just laid there, her face in a puddle of tears.  How could he violate her that way?

Slowly she recovered and put her panties back on while he smoked a cigarette sitting at the table.  "I don't know what the fuck that was about you son of a bitch but if you ever do that again to me I will kill you!  When I say no then that's what I fucking mean!" She pointed her finger at him.

Her hand went to slap him again but he seized both arms "Let me go!" She struggled to free herself.  But then an thought crossed her mind.

"Is that what your boyfriend taught you to do?"

He shook her like a rag doll "Tulip!" Jesse warned her.  "What Jesse?  Is it true?  Are fucking someone in here?  You are aren't you?  You sick mother fuck..." He slapped across the face.

"Get out of here Tulip" he released her and shoved her towards the door.

"Jesse if I go I ain't coming back.  Just tell me is that what's going in here?"

"I don't want to talk about it!  Leave!"

"How many have there been?"

"I said I don't wanna talk about it!  What don't you understand about that?" He got in her face.

"Okay you don't wanna talk about it that's fine.  Good luck Jesse an have fun sucking dick and taking it up the ass I don't give a shit what you do anymore!" Tulip slung her words hatefully.

"One" he said before she went out the door.

She stood with one foot out the door "Let me guess your cellmate Cassidy?"

"I didn't intend for it to happen.  It's how I've managed not to get killed so far.  Cassidy killed a man protecting me"

They both were on the verge of tears "You care about him?"

He couldn't take his eyes off the floor "I'd be lying if I said I don't"

"So this ain't just survival?  See cause I could understand that and forgive it but if you're doing it because you want it..."

"Stop!" He cut her off, eyes full of hot blinding tears.  "I can't do this with you Jesse.  I don't want to be in a three way relationship.  I don't share my man"

"Tulip please our baby..."

"I promise I won't keep him from you but you and I we're done." The door shut and Tulip had walked out of Jesse's life.  He took a seat at the table and hid his face in his palms to cry.


	13. Sealed With A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassidy gets a confirmation about Jesse's feelings.

Cassidy was brought back to he and Jesse's cell in the middle of the night.  The sound of the door opening woke Jesse "Cass?" He got up immediately and pulled him into a hug giving no mind to the guards.  Cassidy returned his affections "I think tha's the best welcome I ever got"

When they released one another Cassidy could the pain in Jesse's eyes "Wha happened?  Is Tulip okay?  Wha bout the baby?"

"The baby is fine he's healthy.."

"A boy?  Hey congrats!"

"..but Tulip well she ain't doing so good.  We're over"

"So how did ya manage ta fuck up?  I swear I get locked away fer two weeks an ya manage ta screw up..."

"I raped her" it hadn't hit Jesse until he just blurted it out what he had truly done to the only woman he loved.

"Wha?" Cassidy never would have believed Jesse would do something so heinous.

"I don't know what happened to me but she said something about me having a boyfriend and kept poking at me.  I slapped her, she punched me and so I flipped her over and you know the rest but it wasn't vaginal"

"Wow when ya said ya missed me ya must've meant it.  I'm surprised she didn't kill ya"

"I told her about you, about us.  She said she couldn't share me"

"I'm sorry Jess.  Look when this is all over she'll forgive ya.  It'll take time but she can't blame ya fer tryin ta survive"

"That's just it Cass this ain't about surviving anymore.  I..I care about you..." Jesse didn't get to say anything more because Cassidy rushed him with a kiss, he had heard the words he had longed to hear.  Their hands roamed all over one each other's bodies, faces and in their hair.  "I love ya Jess"

Jesse's brown eyes stared lovingly into Cassidy's wild hazel ones "I love you too Cass"

Cassidy and Jesse were stripped bare.  Jesse's muscular body up behind Cassidy's lanky frame while he held onto the bunks for support.  Jesse ran his cock up and down the crack of Cassidy's ass "Tell me what you want Cass" he felt Jesse's hot breath whisper in his ear.

"Fuck me Jess.  I wan ya ta fuck me so hard"

His strong and firm hands on his hips, Cassidy shivered with pleasure he spread his legs just a little.  Jesse rubbed the baby oil all down his head and shaft then squirted a small amount on Cassidy's ass it ran down into the crack.  "Ohh Jess tha feels so good" he moaned as Jesse massaged the oil around to lube his asshole up.  He withdrew his hand then he slipped his cock easily into Cassidy.  One kiss on his neck and they were off.

They were tangled up in the blankets in the bottom bed.  "Was it everything you wanted it to be?" Jesse caressed Cassidy's cheek.

"Oh it was better than tha.  Yer such a tender lover" Cassidy joked.

"Fuck off Cassidy." After the laughing had settled Cassidy could tell Jesse had something else on his mind "Wha ya thinkin?  I see tha wheels turnin"

"Well, you get out in two years pending more charges aren't being brought against you an I'll have eight left after you leave"

"Is there a question somewhere in there?  Cause I think yer wantin ta know if we have a future"

"Do we?  Will you wait for me?"

"Jesus shite yer a real romantic aren't ya?"

"C'mon be serious"

"If ya wan me ta wait fer ya I will"

"Promise?" Jesse brought his lips closer to Cassidy's "Promise" they sealed it with a kiss.

 


	14. What We Do For Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassidy after being released has to take care of one last thing for Jesse.

Cassidy took a bus straight to Annville after being released from prison.  He never told Jesse but he stole Tulip's address from one of his letters.  And there he stood at her front door in layers of protective clothing so he wouldn't burst into flames.  He tried the door bell but it was broken so he knocked on the door with his gloved fist.

The curtain opened and he got a look at her face, she was very beautiful.  "Can I help you?" She asked opening the door.

"Yer Tulip right?"

She cut her eyes at him "You must be the scrawny Irish prick Cassidy who stole my Jesse away.  What the fuck you want?  My son has an ear infection and I just got him to sleep so if you came here to brag and tell me all kinds of shit about you and Jesse I really don't give a fuck to hear it!"

She went to shut the door when he stopped her "You better let fucking go of this here door or so help me I'll get my mother fuckin pistol an shoot your balls off!"

"Calm down alright?  I didn't come ta brag or throw salt in yer wound.  I jus thought we should meet ya know bein in love with the same man an all"

"Okay well Jesse is all yours I don't give a shit an well we've met now so you can go fuck off and die now" she slammed the door in his face.  Cassidy heard her son cry out the door was ripped open again "Now look what you did you fuckin asshole!  Get your skinny ass in here I hope you're good with kids cause you're going to calm him down!"

Before he knew it Tulip jerked him inside "What's with all those clothes?  It's the middle of fuckin July"

Cassidy took the heavy layers off "I don much like the sun is all" she took it and hung everything up.  Tulip lifted the tot out of his playpen Cassidy noted he was a spitting image of Jesse.  She passed him to Cassidy he screamed louder "Hey it's okay lil guy I'm not gonna hurt ya" he spoke as softly as he could and rocked him around in his arms.

He looked up at Cassidy with his big cow eyes tears were still glistening in them.  But calmed down and began trying to pull at Cassidy's bottom lip.  "Amazing he never calms down for strangers"

"I'm so ugly he's probably tryin ta figure out wha I am.  Wha's his name?"

"Alexander Jesse Custer.  I wanted him to have a strong name.  Lord knows he's gonna need it"

"Why ya say tha?"

"Cause as soon as the other boys at school find out his dad tunes meat whistles their gonna beat his ass.  Well try to cause mommy is gonna teach her Little Pumpkin how to fight aren't I?" He smiled at her and reached his hands out to her.  She scooped him out of Cassidy's arms and gave him a squeeze and a kiss.

"Yer really never gonna let it go are ya?"

She glared at him "You better be so F-U-C-K-I-N-G lucky I'm holding my son right now otherwise you'd be embedded into that wall behind you"

"I don wanna fight I jus wanted ta clear some things up.  An sides tha ya promised Jess yer weren't gonna keep his son from him.  How come hasn't gotten ta lay eyes on'em?"

"I have my reasons and right now that's no place for Alexander to be" she answered putting Alexander's pacifier in his mouth and cradling him in her arms. 

"Oh okay well jus seems ta me yer punishin Jess fer wha he did ta ya..."

"You better speak carefully because it'll only take me a few seconds to lay him down and jump over this table and stab your fuckin eye out"

"Alright yah I agree wha he did was awful an seriously out o'character of'em but ya should forgive him fer yer boy's sake.  He's gonna need his Dah as much as Jess needs'em"

Tulip thought for a moment she then looked down at her son he was almost asleep again.  If she were being honest with herself she'd admit she still loved Jesse.  But she felt he had made his choice and maybe that shouldn't include their son.

"Let me ask you something do you love Jesse?"

"Yah I do why do ya think I'm here?"

"So you want me to forgive him and take my son to see him?"

"His son too"

"Alright his son too, well I'm sure we can reach an agreement" Tulip smiled she was going to make Cassidy pay.

"Uh-oh judgin by the look on yer face this is gonna be bad"

"You're right.  If you love Jesse so much then leave him behind.  You go back to wherever you came from and let our relationship heal.  You don't visit him, you don't write him and you never show your face when he gets out.  Total abandonment.  That's the only way"

"Ya did this on purpose didn't ya?  Ya were gonna visit him an tell'em the same shite but I beat ya to it"

"Added bonus"

"Wow game, set an match.  Fine if tha means Jess gets ta see his son I'll do it"

"Good and there's one more bit of revenge I wanna settle with you"

"Oh?" Cassidy raised one eyebrow she got up and laid Alexander down first.  Then she came to Cassidy and straddled his lap "I wanna know what was so fuckin good that Jesse cheated on me for it"

"Ya wanna fuck me?" This was a bit extreme to Cassidy but exciting as well "Been a while since I had some pussy but I think yer gonna be impressed"

Tulip didn't waste time getting his jeans opened.  Cassidy reached up her dress and rubbed his fingers around her mound "No loud moaning, groaning or dirty swearing you wake him up again I'll cut your tongue out.  Got it?"

"Yah I got it"

"Good now screw me!" Tulip ordered and Cassidy shoved his hard prick into her wet pussy.  She rode him steady sitting on his lap she closed her eyes trying to imagine he was Jesse.  "Yah like tha?"

"Don't talk just do me" she shut him up before ruined it for her.  Remembering her first time with Jesse how the warmth of his muscular body was meshed into hers, his massive cock tearing her tight hole and all the dirty talk she began grinding her hips harder to get Cassidy in even deeper. 

Cassidy reached his hands and grabbed Tulip's hips while came.  She kept her eyes close to remain in her memory of Jesse.  She was disappointed when she opened her eyes but Cassidy was all smiles "Tha was excitin"

"It was okay.  You can shower if you want or just leave doesn't matter much to me" she got off of him and headed to the kitchen.

He straightened himself up and put his layers back on "So you're gonna to stay away right?" She asked meeting him at the door.

"Yah I'm not gonna bother ya two"

"Good.  Thank you for seeing what's best for my son"

Cassidy didn't say anything he just left out.  Tulip watched him walking away from her house it wasn't how she really wanted to get Jesse back but it was a victory none the less.


	15. Epilogue

Nine Years Later

Jesse adjusted his collar while Tulip was busy trying to get Alexander to put his tablet away and Erin's hair brushed.  "Daddy can I read my poem this morning?" Erin asked standing in the doorway holding a piece of paper in her hands.

"Sure you can sweetheart I think that'd be real nice" she took off for the kitchen when Tulip came into the bedroom "Jesse church starts in an hour and you still aren't ready yet?"

"I'm ready.  Is Alexander ready?"

"About as ready as he's gonna get" they heard the door open "Hello?" It was Emily "Well I'm gonna go help Emily set up" they shared a kiss before Tulip left the room.

One last look in the mirror, this wasn't what Jesse expected to come home and take over his father's church, marry Tulip and raise her and Cassidy's daughter as his own.  That was a entirely different wound that had just started to heal, Jesse figured Cassidy had his reasons why he screwed Tulip then broke his promise to Jesse but he felt he'd never know what they were.

"Jesse pry yourself away from the mirror!  People are arriving" Tulip called.  He grabbed his sermon papers then headed to go preach.

The sermon went well and Erin was proud as a peacock reading her poem to everyone.  Jesse was closing up the sermon in prayer when everyone heard the doors creak open.  Whoever they were took a moment in the entry way.

Jesse closed the prayer and looked up in shock "Well hello there Padre been a long time..."


End file.
